


Harry Potter and the Spies In Training

by consulting_ravenclaw



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, Spies, blackthorn institute, gallagher academy, gallagher girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_ravenclaw/pseuds/consulting_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden trio have had many adventures, but in the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts, they are informed of a change to their schooling: they're being shipped off to a new muggle school in America, to learn new skills. But with wizards and spies in the same building, who knows what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Spies In Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I originally wrote for my fanfiction.net account. But I have rewritten it and wanted to see what people on here thought of it. I wrote this over a year ago, and haven't read the books since before then, so if there's anything I need to be corrected on, please don't hesitate to let me know. Please leave feedback, and let me know what you think.

“Cammie,” Liz shouted, entering their suite. If there was one thing Elizabeth Sutton could do with learning, it was that most people at the Gallagher Academy do not, in any circumstances, get up at six thirty on a Sunday morning. “Headmistress Morgan wants to speak to you.”

“Now?” Cameron Morgan exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was the first Sunday after finals week; the first Sunday in months where she could sleep in all she liked without getting a thorough telling off. Or so she had thought.

“Yeah, now.” Liz continued, pulling the covers off of her friend’s bed. “She said, and I quote here: ‘I need to see her now, she can come in her pyjamas if she has too.’”

“Why are you up this early? And why on earth were you speaking to Mum?” There were many things Cammie wanted to ask her frankly irritating friend, but these were the most pressing.

Before Liz had chance to answer though, another voice joined the conversation.

“What the hell are you two doing up this early? Never mind I don’t really care. Just don’t wake Macey okay?” Rebecca Baxter’s annoyed whisper easily cut through the silent room.

“Too late.” Macey McHenry, the daughter of a senator and a cosmetic heiress, and who was used to a certain lifestyle, was possibly the worst girl of the four when it came to early mornings, and none of them were any good.

“Ugh, sorry guys. I better go speak to Mum, you guys go back to sleep, I’ll try not to wake you when I come back.” With that, Cammie crawled out of bed, shrugged on her dressing gown, and went to see what had disturbed their much needed sleep.

She yawned as she passed through the Hall of History, making her way to the door at the end. Knocking three times, she wondered what the hell needed her attention at this hour.

The door opened, and there stood Rachel Morgan, all dressed and bright, at seven on a Sunday. “Ah, good. Cammie, come in kiddo.”

“Mum, it’s god knows what time in the morning, on a Sunday, after finals week. Why couldn’t this have waited at least another couple of hours?”

“Ah… and we’re having tea tonight as well… Oh well, might as well tell you now you’re here.” She strode over to the other side of the room and lowered herself onto the leather sofa, before gesturing for her daughter to do the same.

“What is it Mum?” Cammie sighed. She could be in bed now, dreaming about nice things, instead of sat in her mum’s office for no good reason.

“You recall we had some boys from the Blackthorn Institute come and stay for a while? Well, we’re going to have some more… transfers, I suppose. Not from Blackthorn. No, they are from a special boarding school in Britain. Two boys and one girl if I remember correctly. Anyway, they will be staying here for a while, to learn some of our skills.”

“Why do I need to know this, surely you would just announce it in the dining hall in September?”

“Well, they will be staying for some time over the summer as well. You, Bex, Macey and Liz will be looking after them and teaching them some of the stuff from previous years. I’ve already sorted it out with their parents. I must say, Mr and Mrs McHenry were not well pleased to hear that Macey has to stay and retake her exams because she failed most of them.”

“Why would we want to Mum? We spend around nine months here, why would we voluntarily stay for the rest of the year?”

“Firstly, you will all get extra credit for this. You will, hopefully, get along with these people, and then we will have ties in England, apart from Rebecca’s parents of course. Also, they may have a thing or two to teach you lot.”

“I take it you haven’t told the others.”

“No, I thought they might take it better coming from you. You can leave now, I have a few last things to sort out before term officially ends.”

“Just try not to wake anyone else before at least ten. No-one will like you if you do. I know I don’t.” Cammie winked, before remembering to ask something. “When are they coming?”

Rachel turned and faced her daughter, who was stood in the doorway. “A week tomorrow.”


End file.
